Squire
Squire The Squire ''(Originally called Adventurer) is an NPC vendor that will spawn once the following conditions have been met: * There is an empty house. The '''Squire '''will swing his '''Platinum Noble's Sword' at nearby enemies to defend himself, and also carries an Iron-Rimmed Shield. You should get him before defeating any bosses. The Squire's "Sharpen" option gives you the "Sharpened" Buff for 10 minutes. Items sold Names * Ragnos Quotes * "I've been travelling this land for a while, but staying in a house is nice." * "Did you know, Forest Golems won't attack you in the day time. But at night, they will try to attack you." * "Hey, I have some pretty cool things, you can have them if you got the money." * "You maybe thinking, 'Forest Golems should appear more frequently at daytime, right?' But, that is true, they are just shy in daytime and murderous at nightime." * "So, how are you?" * "If you are a melee guy, like me, then I will happily sharpen your weapon for free." If NPC is present Guide: * "If you want to know what materials can be crafted into, just ask of Guide." Merchant: * "of Merchant is a pretty nice guy, but I feel like he's ripping me off..." Nurse: * "of Nurse seems helpful... but let's be honest, you only need her to cheese a boss fight." Dryad: * "This land is a nice place to be in, so I guess that's why of Dryad seems pretty determined to stop the evil from spreading." Arms Dealer: * "of Arms Dealer's weaponry is very strange, they are like bows, but shoot tiny balls of metal..." Stylist: * "of Stylist was stuck in a spider's nest! I hate spiders! A colossal Dragon is fine, but SPIDERS!" Angler: * "of Angler is pretty bossy, we did 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', and when I won, he smacked me with a salmon..." Goblin Tinkerer: * "of Goblin Tinkerer sells boots... that make you fly! Mind... Blown..." Clothier: * "I think of Clothier is a creepy guy, he keeps on saying that he remembers throwing a girl into a dungeon..." Party Girl: * "Is it just me, or does of PartyGirl remind you of technicoloured ponies from another universe..." Wizard: * "of Wizard is a wizard... He is now my favourite NPC." Cyborg: * "of Cyborg's equipment is witch craft..." If Boss has been defeated Eye of Cthulhu: * "I can't believe you killed the Eye of Cthulhu, I guess I could've helped a little more..." Eye of Cthulhu & Eater of Worlds/Brain of Cthulhu: * "You are doing great, you killing bosses and stuff." Skeletron: * "You defeating Skeletron was good, but bad, 'cos now the Skeledudes are gonna be stronger..." Wall of Flesh: * "The Spirits of Light and Dark has been released... Things are gonna get a lot harder." Any Mech Boss: * "Wew, you really are something... Fighting the mechanial guys." All Mech Bosses: * "You've defeated all the mechanical bosses, but I feel uneasy about something..." Plantera: * "More and more bosses are being defeated... But I still feel uneasy..." Golem: * "There are strange people at the dungeon... I... Don't want you to fight them, I feel the end is coming." Lunatic Cultist: * "I feel the end is coming..." All Pillars: * "Impending Doom approaches..." Moonlord: * "You defeated the Moonlord, wow, good job, I totally could've done that..."